"Love, Betrayal and Revenge" Liebe, Verrat und Rache
Das Jadereich Buch I '"Love, Betrayal and Revenge" Liebe, Verrat und Rache '' ''Wenn die Liebe über den Verstand siegt!'' ''Wer hat das Recht verdient ein Held zu sein?'' ''Jemand der nur des Kampfes wegen in den Krieg zieht?'' ''Jemand der nur zum Schwert greift damit sein Name die Jahrhunderte überdauert?'' ''Jemand der den Krieg nutzt um sich mit Ruhm zu schmücken?'' ''A'uf diese Fragen wird jeder seine eigenen Antworten haben oder nie welche finden. Doch ich schätze mich Glücklich, erleben zu dürfen, wie wahre Helden aus dem Schatten hervortraten. Als alles verloren schien, als die Welt um mich in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Chaos versank, behielten einige Wenige die Ruhe. Sie gaben die Hoffnung nicht auf und sicherten damit die Zukunft des Kaiserreiches. Ich möchte die Ereignisse dieser Tage nieder schreiben damit sie niemand vergisst. Ich möchte davon berichten wie ein Mann den großen Traum des Kaisers zunichte machte, wie acht mutige Kämpfer das Erbe des Kaisers und die Insignien der Macht vor den Händen der Feinde bewahrten. Es ist nicht die Fähigkeit zu kämpfen allein, die einen herausragenden Krieger ausmacht. Es ist auch sein Verstand und die richtige Einschätzung der Situation oder seines Gegners. In all den Jahren traf ich nur auf wenige, welche all diese Tribute in sich trugen und zu nutzen wussten. Fujio Okawa ---- center|550px Prolog; „'''E's begann im Jahr 1170 des 4. Zeitalters der alten Welt. Eine Periode des Friedens hatte ihr Ende gefunden. Nur weil ein Mann mehr seinen Gefühlen folgte als seinem Verstand. Die Vertrauten des Kaisers warnten ihn, doch schenkte er ihnen kein Gehör. So gestattete er seinem Sohn jene Frau, die bald eine Katastrophe auslösen sollte, zu dessen Frau zu nehmen. Der Shogun, dem man seine Braut geraubt hatte, nahm dies nicht hin. Er sah sich zurecht in seiner Ehre gekränkt und sann auf Rache. Der Shogun sammelte seine Verbündeten und zog mit einem gewaltigen Heer vor die Mauern der Kaiserstadt. Dies war der Beginn eines Krieges der sieben Jahre dauern sollte. Sieben Jahre hielten die Mauern der Kaiserstadt den Angriffen stand. Wogen um Wogen feindlicher Soldaten fielen vor ihr dem Pfeilhagel unserer Bogenschützen zum Opfer. So mancher Stein traf die Mauern doch vermochten sie, diese nicht zu zerbrechen. Dies trug da zu bei, dass der Kaiser seine Meinungen nicht änderte. Nach wie vor steht er zu seinem jüngsten und nun einzigen Sohn. Selbst das Opfer seines erstgeborenen Sohnes trägt nur dazu bei. Meine Bemühungen dem Kaiser vor einem tragischen Schicksal zu bewahren haben mich schon viel gekostet. Erst verlor ich meinen Posten als Hauptmann der Bogenschützen danach meinen Titel als kaiserlicher Berater. Nun darf ich mein Kampfgeschick nur noch dafür aufbringen, die Tochter des Kaisers zu beschützen. Irgend wie beruhigt mich das. Denn sollte ich mit meinen Vermutungen richtig liegen, wird sie die einzige Hoffnung sein, dass Blut des Kaisers und somit sein Reich zu bewahren.“'' Tomoyuki Tanaka am 1.07.1177 im 4. Zeitalter. D'er Leibwächter der Kaisertochter reinigte die Feder und schloss das Tintenfässchen. Der Kaiser hatte nach seiner Tochter verlangt und somit auch nach deren Leibwächtern. Tomoyuki legte seine leichte Rüstung an und schob die Schwerter in die Halterungen. Nun trat er aus seiner Kammer und suchte das Gemach der Kaisertochter auf. ---- Kapitel 1: '“Wir sind doch Freunde?“ T'omoyuki schritt neben der Kaisertochter die Treppe aus dem Palast hinunter. Hinter ihm die zweite Leibwache Yuji Shinoda. Die rechte Seite flankierten Miyuki Otonashi und Kiriko Chujo. Sie wurden genau wie er aus dem ersten Bogenschützen Kontingent abgezogen. Seit der Hochzeit seines jüngsten Sohnes hatte der Kaiser sich verändert. Dem erfahrenden Soldaten Tomoyuki viel es immer noch schwer diesen Tatbestand zu akzeptieren. Vor einer Woche starb der erstgeborene Sohn des Kaisers im Zuge des Krieges den der Jüngere herauf beschworen hatte. Die Kaisertochter stieg in die Sänfte und wurde den Rest des Weges getragen. Dieser Tag kam dem ehemaligen Hauptmann des ersten Bogenschützen Kontingents verdächtig anders vor. Die letzten sieben Jahre waren von den Wirren des Krieges geprägt. Jeden Tag halte der Lärm der Schlacht über die Mauern. Das Schreien von Verwundeten oder das Pfeifen der Pfeile. An diesem Tag aber war nichts der gleichen zu hören. Auf den Straßen tanzten und sprangen die Leute freudig umher. Selbst die Händler, die sich sonst nicht leiden konnten, tranken zusammen Reisschnaps oder Fruchtweine. Jeder andere hätte sich diesem Jubel und der Heiterkeit angeschlossen. Doch Tomoyuki konnte es nicht so recht glauben, dass ein siebenjähriger Krieg über Nacht so plötzlich endete. Zu viele Soldaten und Söldner hatten vor den Mauern ein grausames Ende gefunden. Kein Herrscher der Welt würde so eine Demütigung hin nehmen. Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg zu den Stadttoren fort. Vorbei an immer mehr feiernden Menschen. Kaum zu glauben, sprach Tomoyuki in seinem Kopf zu sich, gestern noch verbittert und verstört, jetzt so als hätte es nie einen Krieg gegeben. Die Torflügel öffneten sich laut knarrend und die, von den unzähligen Angriffen, verwüsteten Felder wurden sichtbar. Dem Zug schlossen sich jetzt einige Samurai an. Unter diesen der jüngere und jetzt einzige Sohn des Kaisers. Der ehemalige Hauptmann musste sich zusammen reisen. Der Anblick des jungen Prinzen ließ in ihm Wut aufkommen. V'''om Feind war nichts mehr zu sehen außer die Stellen wo die Zelte gestanden hatten und die qualmenden Überreste der Feuerstellen. Auch die Binnenschiffe, mit denen die Söldner angereist waren, schienen abgelegt zu haben. Tomoyuki blickte immer wieder prüfend um sich. So wie auch die anderen Leibwachen der Kaisertochter. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht. Die vier Shogune mussten etwas geplant haben, dies war kein Rückzug. Doch würden der Kaiser und der junge Prinz es ihm wie immer nicht glauben. Die vereinte Gruppe kehrte wieder in die Stadt zurück. Am Palast löste sie sich auf. „Was meint ihr Herr Tanaka,“ fragte der junge Prinz vom Rücken seines Pferdes herab, „glaubt ihr nun an unsere Überlegenheit?“ „Nein, eure Hoheit,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki mit bestätigender Stimme, „ich glaube mehr an die Gerissenheit der Shogune!“ „Euch ist wirklich nicht zu helfen,“ lächelte der junge Prinz, „ihr seht den Sieg nicht auch wenn er vor euch stand.“ „Glaubt was ihr wollt eure Hoheit,“ bemerkte der ehemalige Hauptmann nachdenklich, „doch unterschätzt niemals euren Gegner.“ Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende und als Tomoyuki gerade seine Kammer im Palast aufsuchen wollte, stieß er erneut auf den jungen Prinzen. „Warum seit ihr mir gegen über wie ein Fremder geworden?“ wollte der junge Prinz wissen, „wir haben früher Seite an Seite gekämpft, wir waren Freunde!“ „Ja das waren wir,“ bestätigte Tomoyuki und sah den Prinzen finster an, „ja das waren wir bis zu dem Tag an dem ihr Sie an den Hof brachtet.“ „Ja wir waren Freund bis zu dem Tage als ihr euer Land verraten habt,“ betonte der ehemalige Hauptmann mit noch finsterer Stimme, „der verbliebene Rest unserer Freundschaft starb vor acht Tagen, als euer Bruder das Schicksal ereilte was ihr zu verantworten habt.“ ''O'hne eine Antwort zu geben eilte der junge Prinz davon. Auch wenn es Tomoyuki missfiel, doch musste es gesagt werden. Die Konsequenzen waren ihm jetzt egal. Der Kaiser wusste es und der junge Prinz jetzt auch. Doch eine Sache passte nicht zu alle dem. Wieso ernannte der Kaiser ihn zum Leibwächter seiner Tochter? Ihm und drei anderen, den ebenfalls die Ehre entzogen worden war? Sie alle hatten zwei Dinge gemeinsam, das war Tomoyuki sofort aufgefallen. Sie alle stammten aus der gleichen Einheit und hatten alle die gleiche Meinung was eine bestimmte Entscheidung des Kaisers betraf. Doch warum holte der Herrscher gerade diese Leute an den Hof und machte sie zu den Leibwachen seiner Tochter? Um sie besser überwachen zu können? Um sie von der Öffentlichkeit fern zu halten? Um sie stärker an sich zu binden? Erst jetzt kam Tomoyuki ein Gedanke der gerade zu bizarr war, als ob er zutreffen konnte. Nach dem er sich hingelegt hatte, zog er die Decke hoch und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch der Gedanke ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Was wenn der Kaiser ihm doch ansatzweise glaubte? Wurde er deswegen der Tochter zum Schutz zugeteilt? Mühsam fand er schließlich den Schlaf. Im Traum erschien im eine Stimme, „es liegt an euch zu retten was nicht mehr gerettet werden kann.“ Während die Worte erklangen schrieb eine Feder sie mit roter Tinte in die Luft. Schweißgebadet wachte Tomoyuki auf und rieb sich die Augen. Was für ein komischer Traum, dachte er und legte sich wieder hin. Am Morgen hatte er den Traum fast wieder vergessen. Doch nur fast. Die Tage bei Hof waren öde und langweilig. Für einen ehemaligen Soldaten erst recht. Die Prinzessin blieb die meiste Zeit über im Palast oder besuchte den Tempel. Die Leibwachen begleiteten sie dabei. „Herr Tomoyuki Tanaka,“ sprach die Leibwächterin in blauen Gewändern, „darf ich euch um eure Meinung bitten?“ Tomoyuki nickte und hörte aufmerksam zu. Nach dem sie ihm von ihrem Traum erzählt hatte, legte der ehemalige Hauptmann die Stirn in Falten. „Den gleichen Traum hatte ich letzte Nacht auch,“ bemerkte er leise, „ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was er bedeuten mag, doch warnt er uns vor etwas.“ ''Kapitel 2: '''Brüder im Geiste A'm 8.07.1177 besuchte die Prinzessin ein Puppenspiel. Dies bot auch den Leibwachen etwas Abwechslung. Unter all dem Gerede der Leute hörte Tomoyuki etwas von einem Geschenk an den Kaiser. Zunächst dachte er an eine Schwangerschaft jener Frau die der Grund für den Krieg war. Jetzt hörte er noch genauer hin. Er schluckte und ballte die Fäuste. Irgend wie musste er sich entfernen um der Sache auf den Grund gehen zu können. Doch schon bald bot sich die gewünschte Gelegenheit. Ein Bote hatte die Prinzessin rufen lassen. Nach einer halben Stunde befanden sich alle auf dem großen Platz vor den Stadttoren. Einige Ochsen zogen ein hölzernes Ebenbild des Kaisers auf Rollen in die Stadt. Die Sache mit dem Geschenk schien zu stimmen. Doch was war mit den Spähern, die nicht zurück gekehrt waren? „Kommt es euch nicht komisch vor?“ fragte Tomoyuki den jungen Prinzen der neben ihm stand, „der Krieg endet überraschend und diese Statue aus Holz wird gefunden?“ „Warum fragt ihr mich nicht nach dem Ausbleiben der vier Späher?“ meinte der junge Prinz mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „auch ich bin jetzt nicht mehr sicher was ich von alle dem halten soll.“ „Wenn es nach mir ginge,“ flüsterte der junge Prinz kaum hörbar, „würde die Statue nicht in die Stadt geholt werden.“ „Etwas Verstand hab ihr doch noch,“ lächelte Tomoyuki und wurde sofort wieder ernst, „wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf, seit heute Nacht wachsam und gebt euch nicht den Freuden hin.“ „Dieses mal scheinen wir Brüder im Geiste zu sein,“ erwiderte der junge Prinz leise und vorsichtig, „wenn ihr recht haben solltet, bitte ich euch um etwas.“ Tomoyuki runzelte die Stirn, „ihr bittet mich um etwas, wobei ihr es mir befehlen könntet!“ Jetzt schwieg der junge Prinz wieder. Als ob er überlegte was er bitten wollte. Vor dem Treppen des Palastes brach der junge Prinz sein Schweigen. „Sollte es heute Nacht zu kämpfen kommen,“ sprach er leise und fast schon traurig, „brauche ich eure Hilfe.“ „'''E''in Prinz bittet einen Mann um Hilfe, dem er zuvor die Ehre entzog!“ entgegnete Tomoyuki mit fragender Stimme, „so fern dies wirklich ein Bitte und kein Befehl ist, verlange ich etwas dafür.“ Der junge Prinz nickte bestätigend zu Tomoyuki Überraschung. „Herr Tomoyuki Tanaka, neben meinem Bruder zählt ihr zu den fähigsten Kämpfern dieser Stadt,“ sprach der junge Prinz mit entschlossener Stimme, „jener Samurai des Feindes, ihr wisst wen ich meine, wird meine Nichte holen wollen.“ „Ich alleine kann ihn nicht bezwingen,“ fuhr der junge Prinz fort, „dabei brauche ich eure Hilfe.“ „Wenn ihr meine Bedingung akzeptiert,“ meinte Tomoyuki und bot dem jungen Prinzen die rechte Hand an, „werden wir wieder Seite an Seite kämpfen.“ „Was würdet ihr verlangen?“ wollte der junge Prinz wissen, „verlangt ihr eure Ehre zurück?“ „Ich verlange nicht viel von euch,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki und lächelte freundschaftlich, „nur das deine Frau niemals die Kaiserin des Reiches wird.“ Der junge Prinz fasste sich ans Kinn. Innerlich war er hin und her gerissen. Sollte er die Bitte doch in einen Befehl umwandeln? Warum hatte nur sein Vater für die Liebe zu dieser Frau Verständnis? „Was hat sie euch getan?“ fragte der junge Prinz sauer, „sie ist jetzt eine von uns, sie ist eure Prinzessin!“ „Für mich ist sie eine Fremde,“ betonte der ehemalige Hauptmann finster, „eine Fremde die unserem Reich den Krieg brachte.“ „Wenn ihr meiner Bedingung nicht zustimmt müsst ihr dem Samurai alleine gegenüber treten,“ fuhr Tomoyuki fort, „solltet ihr es mir befehlen, so werde ich verweigern!“ „Ihr wisst welche Konsequenzen eine Befehlsverweigerung nach sich zieht!“ fauchte der junge Prinz zornig, „ihr werdet an der Stadtmauer baumeln!“ „'''W'enn dem so ist, dann ist dem so,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki unbeeindruckt der Drohung, „lieber baumle ich an der Stadtmauer als einer Fremden, die uns viele Soldaten darunter auch euren Bruder gekostet hat, auf den Thron zu verhelfen.“ „Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl,“ brummte der junge Prinz und beruhigte sich wieder, „ich stimme eurer Bedingung zu, damit meine Nichte und meine Frau überleben können.“ Mit einem Handzeichen winkte Tomoyuki den jungen Prinzen ihm zu folgen. In einem der Arbeitszimmer neben dem großen Saal stoppte der ehemalige Hauptmann. „Ich hasse diese Frau wegen all dem Leid was sie über uns brachte und noch bringen wird,“ betonte Tomoyuki mit bösartigem Ton, „doch hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden.“ „Ihr müsst euch vor den Augen des Feindes verbergen,“ erklärte der ehemalige Hauptmann nur fast freundschaftlich, „sobald ihr und ganz besonders sie wieder auf einem Thron sitzt, werden die Feinde euch finden.“ „Wieder wird es zu einem Krieg kommen,“ fuhr Tomoyuki fort, „wollt ihr das?“ Der junge Prinz sah auf den Boden und dachte nach. Er schwieg und ließ die Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf Review passieren. Die Bilder des Krieges waren wieder da und auch der letzte Kampf seines Bruders. Tomoyuki Tanaka hatte recht. Wenn er mit seiner Frau ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben führen wollte, ging es nicht anders. „Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt warum euer Vater mich am Hofe haben wollte,“ meinte Tomoyuki nachdenklich, „damit ich die Tiefe hinter all den Wirren erkenne.“ „Kann ich das als ja betrachten?“ wollte der junge Prinz wissen. Tomoyuki Tanaka nickte, „jetzt ruht euch etwas aus und bleibt wachsam, wenn es soweit ist werde ich zu euch stoßen.“ Der ehemalige Hauptmann ließ den jungen Prinzen in dem Arbeitszimmer zurück und suchte seine Kammer auf.'' ''Kapitel 3: '''Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm D'er Kaiser ließ es sich nicht mehr nehmen, jetzt durch die hölzerne Statue bestätigt, rief er den siebenjährigen Krieg als beendet aus. Es folgte eine laute und langanhaltende Siegesfeier. Soldaten, Samurai und das einfache Folk gaben sich den Freunden des Lebens hin. Reissschnaps und Fruchtweine flossen in Strömen. Festliche Male wurden gereicht, in allen Teilen der Stadt Gesungen und Getanzt. Die ganze Stadt schien zu feiern aus vier junge Menschen. Akane Kazama, Akiba Kyosuke, Io Shinoda und Yoshito Chujo hielten sich noch im Dojo im Kasernenkomplex der Stadt auf. Die vier waren nicht sonderlich an der Siegesfeier interessiert. Sie nutzen das Fest für sich aus um Dojo mal so richtig auf zu räumen. Die vier waren keine Soldaten und erst recht keine Samurai. Doch hatten sie als Angestellte des Dojos genauso gelernt die Kampfkünste zu meistern. Immer wenn es zeitlich möglich war, trugen sie unter einander kleine Kämpfe aus. Sie hatten die erlernten Fertigkeiten nie wirklich zur Verteidigung einsetzen müssen. Das sie es bald mussten, damit hätten sie nie gerechnet. „Die Leute sind außer Rand und Band,“ meinte Akiba leicht genervt von dem chaotischen Gesang der betrunkenen Leute auf den Straßen, „wir bekommen vor Mitternacht kein Auge zu.“ Yoshito trat noch einmal auf den Hof und prüfte das Tor. Es war richtig zu gemacht worden und abgeschlossen. Auf dem Weg löschte er die letzten Kerzen aus. Nur im Dojo brannten noch wenige Lichter. K'''urz vor Mitternacht wurde es langsam ruhiger und die Feierlichkeiten neigten sich dem Ende. Doch Akane kam etwas komisch vor. Es war der jungen Frau für einem Moment auf den anderen zu Ruhig geworden. Sie rief sich ein Sprichwort eines Samurai in Erinnerung. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Mir gefällt das irgend wie nicht,“ meinte Akane und sah ihre Freunde an. „Erst ist dir die Feierei zu laut,“ kicherte Io und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, „jetzt ist dir die Stadt zu leise.“ „Hört ihr das?“ fragte sie jetzt plötzlich besorgt, „hier stimmt doch was nicht!“ Jetzt schwiegen auch die anderen Drei. In der Tat, was sie hörten war beunruhigend. Waren das etwa Schreie von Menschen? Keine Freudenschreie sondern welche aus puren Entsetzen? Schritte waren jetzt zu hören, viele schnelle Schritte. Von einem Moment zum anderen wurden die Schritte deutlicher und die Schreie lauter. Die ersten Tongefäße waren zu hören wie sie auf dem Boden zerbrachen. Wieder laute und verzweifelte Schreie. Die vier falteten die Hände zu einem Gebet und sahen sich leise an. „Wenn wir uns jetzt zusammen reißen übersehen sie uns vielleicht“ flüsterte Io so leise wie nur möglich, „unser schwaches Licht ist auf der Straße nicht zu sehen.“ „Ja, hoffen wir das,“ erwiderte Yoshito mit einem Klos im Magen, „was wenn sie doch das Tor aufbrechen und das Dojo überrennen?“ Draußen war die Panik und Angst der Menschen jetzt so deutlich als ob sie mitten drin waren. In der nähe schrien Männer vor Schmerzen und Frauen aus purer Angst. „Wenn sie uns doch finden sollten,“ flüsterte Io wieder so leise wie möglich, „setzte meinem Leben ein Ende, damit sie mich nicht Schänden können.“ „Soweit dürfen wir es nicht kommen lassen,“ meinte Yoshito mit ruhiger und entschlossener Stimme, „anders als die Menschen da draußen haben wir einen Vorteil.“ „Wir sind bei Kräften und nicht betrunken,“ meinte der junge Mann, „wir sind gute Kämpfer und wir kennen uns.“ „Du willst doch nicht etwa einen auf großen Helden machen,“ sprach Kyosuke nachdenklich, „wir können denen da draußen nicht helfen.“ Der lange und gequälte Schrei einer Frau untermalte den Satz des jungen Mannes. ''J'etzt mischte sich auch der Geruch von Feuer und Blut unter das laute Geschrei. Dazwischen immer wieder das wütende Gebrüll der Angreifer. „Die Feinde rechnen sicher nicht mit geordnetem Widerstand,“ meinte Akane und sah auf die Wand, die sich noch schützen zwischen ihnen und dem Grauen auf den Straßen befand, „wir müssen uns zu den Palastanlagen durchkämpfen und über den geheimen Ausgang die Stadt verlassen.“ „Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert,“ gab Io zu und lächelte verschlagen, „dann erschlagen sie mich vielleicht an Stelle mich zu vergewaltigen.“ „Wir haben eine gute Chance zu entkommen,“ wiederholte Yoshito mit klarer Stimme, „die rechnen nicht mit vorbereitetem und koordinierten Widerstand.“ „Zumindest nicht bevor sie die Palastanlage erreicht haben,“ bemerkte Kyosuke mit sich zufrieden, „diese Zeit sollten wir auch nutzen.“ Draußen schien die Stadt nun völlig in Panik und Chaos zu versinken. „Was haben wir an Waffen im Dojo?“ fragte Io gefasst, „wir haben auf jeden Fall die Kendo Rüstungen und einige Bo.“ „Im Zimmer der Lehrer befinden sich noch einige Katana und Yari,“ erinnerte sich Yoshito und deutete auf die Tür. „Dann mal los,“ sprach Akane und legte sich im schwachen Kerzenlicht die Kendo Rüstung an, „bevor die uns bemerken.“ Auf den Straßen wüteten die Soldaten der Shogune. Nahezu ungehindert stürmten sie in die Stadt. Ihr Plan war aufgegangen. Widerstand gab es kaum und die wenigen angetrunkenen Soldaten wurden einfach niedergemetzelt. Auf ihrem Weg zur Palastanlage verschonten sie niemanden. Männer, Kinder, Alte und Schwache wurden mehr oder weniger brutal ermordet. Frauen und Mädchen vergewaltigt. Blut besudelte den Boden und die Wände. Häuser wurden in Brand gesteckt. Hinter den Söldnern rückten die Samurai ein. Sie hielten sich nicht mit der Zivilbevölkerung auf. Sie hielten zielstrebig auf die Palastanlage zu. ''Kapitel 4: '''Euer Hauptmann D'er Kaiser blickte entsetzt auf die brennenden Häuser in den vorderen Stadtteilen. Die Palastwachen organisierten alle ihre Kräfte nahe der Brücke, welche die Palastanlage vom Rest der Stadt trennte und in den Palästen. Der Herrscher ballte die Fäuste hinter seinem Rücken. Die Schreie der Menschen halten zu ihm herüber. Angetrieben von dem wüsten Gebrüll der Söldner. Widerwillig trat er auf der Stelle und hasste sich dafür. Tomoyuki Tanaka hatte letztendlich recht gehabt. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, diese Frau am Hofe zu belassen. Sie hatte den siebenjährigen Krieg ausgelöst. Dieser forderte seinen erstgeborenen Sohn und jetzt die Stadt. Nun bezahlten jene die er zu Schützen geschworen hatte den Preis seiner Nachsicht. „Wollt ihr nicht eure Rüstung anlegen Herr?“ fragte ein Samurai der Palastwache, „Herr nur in eurem Edelgewand werdet ihr nicht lange überleben.“ „Innerlich bin ich bereits gestorben,“ sprach der Kaiser und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, „gebt dies meinem Sohn, er ist jetzt der Kaiser.“ Der Samurai nickte, nahm das Schwert an sich und eilte davon. Der alte Kaiser trat nun die Treppe hinunter auf die brennenden Stadtteile zu. Der Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Stoff schlug im entgegen. Fassungslos sahen die Palastwachen zu wie der vom Schicksal heimgesuchte Herrscher der flüchtenden Menge entgegen lief. Der junge Kaiser tat nun das letzte was er tun konnte. Die Kaiserstadt war verloren doch konnte man vielen Menschen eine Flucht ermöglichen. Sofort ließ der junge Kaiser nach Tomoyuki Tanaka rufen. Nach dem dieser eingetroffen war, wandte sich der neue Herrscher an die Samurai. „Dieser Mann hat seine Ehre wieder und ist jetzt euer Hauptmann,“ sprach der junge Kaiser entschlossen, „ihr tut alles was er befielt!“ Die Samurai nickten bestätigend. „Ich weiß das die Ehre eure größte Tugend ist,“ begann der wieder ernannte Hauptmann, „doch heute müsst ihr sie vergessen, wenn ihr den heutigen Tag überleben wollt!“ „Jede Minute die ihr den Feind aufhalten könnt,“ fuhr Tomoyuki Tanaka fort, „ermöglicht mehr Menschen die Flucht!“ „'''D''ie Brücke ist unsere erste Kampflinie,“ stellte Tomoyuki klar, „sie lässt sich eine Zeitlang halten.“ „Erst wenn der Feind über seine eigenen Leichen klettern muss,“ beendete der Hauptmann seinen Befehl, „ziehen wir uns in den Palast zurück.“ Die Samurai bezogen in geschlossener Formation die vorgeschriebene Stellung. Die Bogenschützen positionierten sich auf der Treppe zum Palast. Miyuki Otonashi, Tomoyuki Tanaka und Yuji Shinoda organisierten die Flucht durch den geheimen Weg. Erst wenn die letzten Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit waren, sollten sie zur Palastwache dazu stoßen. Der junge Kaiser sah jetzt die Chance seine Schuld, welche auf ihm lastete, zu begleichen. Gefasst und mutig hielt er die Stellung. Tomoyuki Tanaka erinnerte ihn jetzt an seinen älteren Bruder. Tomoyuki wartete seelenruhig bis die ersten Söldner in Reichweite kamen. Schweigend hob der Hauptmann sein Schwert und ein Pfeilhagel sauste auf die heran stürmenden Söldner. Etliche gingen sofort zu Boden. Minute um Minute forderten die Pfeile ihren Tribut unter den Feinden. Hastig befahl einer ihrer Hauptleute eine Schlachtreihe zu bilden. Dies verzögerte den Ansturm merklich. Tomoyukis Plan ging auf, er schaffte es das Vorrücken des Feindes zu verlangsamen. '''D'ie vier jungen Leute schlichen aus dem Hintereingang aus dem Dojo und rannten sofort zwischen den benachbarten Häusern entlang zu einer Steinplatte auf dem Boden. Die Wärme des Feuers, dass aus den Fenster loderte, zwang die Vier sich zu beeilen. Den Leichen in ihren Blutlachen schenkten sie keine Beachtung. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich den Geheimgang öffnen und darin verschwinden.'' ''Kapitel 5: '''Vor der Brücke? „'''L'os beeilt euch!“ drängelte Kiriko Chujo die Prinzessin und die anderen durch den Geheimgang, „wer weiß wie lange die Palastwachen den Feind aufhalten können.“ Yuji Shinoda und Miyuki Otonashi hielten am Eingang wache. Vom Vorhof der Palastanlage hörten sie die Schreie und wie immer wieder Körper um fielen. Aus der unauffälligen Tür war immer wieder Kiriko zu hören. Sie trieb die Prinzessin, die Frauen ihrer Brüder und einige einhundert weitere Menschen an sich zu beeilen. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht,“ meinte Yuji mit gemischten Gefühlen, „dass wir doch noch Helden wurden.“ „Ich möchte keine Heldin werden,“ erwiderte Miyuki nicht besonders erfreut, „wir haben gesehen welches Schicksal einen Helden erwartet.“ Von draußen halte immer noch der Kampflärm herüber. Vor der Brücke und auf dem ersten Meter häuften sich die Leichen. Den Truppen der Shogune gelang es immer noch nicht, die Palastanlagen zu überrennen. So lange die letzten Verteidiger noch Pfeile besaßen, war eine Vollendung der Rache nicht möglich. In dessen setzten sich in den anderen Stadtteilen das Plündern, Morden und Vergewaltigen fort. Die vier Freunde hörten es über sich, während sie im Geheimgang entlang rannten. Im Keller unter dem großen Gasthaus endete er. Zum Glück der Vier brannte das Bauwerk noch nicht. Leider nutzen einige Söldner des Feindes es um einige Frauen zu schänden. Die Freunde wollten sich zuerst vorbei schleichen, doch dann bekamen sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Yoshito, Akiba, Akane und Io sahen einander an und nickten. Sie würden diese Söldner bestrafen. Akiba zog einem der Männer den Kopf nach hinten, drückte im den Mund zu und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Io trieb ihr Schwert tief zwischen Schulter und Hals des zweiten Söldner. Yoshito brach dem dritten das Genick. Akane stach dem vierten ihr Schwert durch den Rücken bis es vorne wieder austrat. Die Frauen wollten sich bedanken doch Io gebot ihnen zu schweigen. Dann eilten die Vier aus dem Gebäude auf die Straße und mitten ins Gefecht.'' B'is zur Brücke waren es jetzt nur noch fünfhundert Meter. Immer wieder wurden sie von feindlichen Soldaten aufgehalten. Doch konnten sich die Vier, anders als die von der Feier betrunkenen Soldaten der Stadt, ihren Gegnern rasch entledigen. Sie kämpften sich zum Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite vor, damit ihr Rücken gedeckt war. Das aufmerksame beobachten der Ausbildung der Soldaten machte sich bezahlt. Die Vier hatten weniger Schwierigkeiten als angenommen. Bald hatten sie das letzte Haus vor dem Fluss erreicht. Jetzt wurde es das erste Mal richtig problematisch. Vor der Brücke häuften sich die Leichen der Söldner und die feindlichen Samurai begannen dahinter eine Schlachtreihe zu bilden. Die Vier hatten nur wenig Zeit zum Überlegen. Auch wurden sie immer wieder angegriffen und mussten sich verteidigen. Die Brücke war die einzige Möglichkeit die Stadt lebend zu verlassen. Doch würden sie den Pfeilen der Palastwachen entkommen können? Der Leichenberg sprach nicht gerade dafür. Kiriko, Miyuki und Yuji schlossen Tomoyuki auf. Die Nachricht der erfolgreichen Flucht erfreute den neu ernannten Hauptmann. „Wie sieht es mit den Pfeilen aus?“ wollte Kiriko wissen und musterte den Berg der blutenden Körper vor und auf der ersten Hälfte der Brücke. „Bald werden wird den Beschuss einstellen müssen,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki ruhig, „wir werden uns in den Palast zurück ziehen.“ „Geordneter Rückzug in den Palast!“ befahl er und die Samurai der Palastwache leisteten dem Befehl folge. Die ersten Samurai kletterten über den Leichenberg während die Söldner weiter die Stadtteile heimsuchten. Zuletzt erreichten Kiriko, Miyuki, Yuji und Tomoyuki den Palast. Weitere feindliche Soldaten und Söldner kletterten über den Hügel der toten Menschen. Hastig schoben sie die Leichen an die Brückenränder, damit die Truppen wieder vorstürmen konnten. Die vier Freunde fochten und stachen sich einen Weg zur Brücke. Da keine Pfeile mehr zu sehen und hören waren. '''D'ie feindlichen Samurai griffen sie nicht an, diese sammelten sich weiter und formierten sich. Doch stellten sich den Vier immer wieder Söldner und Soldaten entgegen. Yoshito, Akiba, Akane und Io gelang es aber den Leichenberg zu erreichen und zu erklimmen. Dabei nutzen sie einige der blutigen Körper um nach folgende Söldner unter ihnen zu begraben. Bald hatten sie die andere Seite erreicht und wieder den Steinboden der Brücke unter ihren Füßen. Die Vier überlegten nicht lange und griffen die Soldaten an, welche den Weg für die Samurai frei räumen wollten. Miyuki wusste nicht ob sie staunen oder sich erschrecken sollte. „Tomoyuki,“ rief sie mit ernster Stimme, „komm schnell!“ Tomoyuki und die anderen Drei eilten herbei. „Die Vier da unten kämpfen gut,“ sprach Yuji überraschend, „aber sie werden nicht mehr lange durchhalten wenn wir ihnen nicht helfen.“ „Eure Hoheit,“ sprach Tomoyuki zuversichtlich, „ziehen sie sich und die Palastwachen in die Gärten zurück, wir kommen nach.“ Der junge Kaiser nickte schweigend und verschwand mit seinen Samurai. „Auf blutige Tränen und brennenden Atem,“ rief Tomoyuki mit fester Stimme, „die da unten brauchen unsere Hilfe!“ Die Freunde kämpften so wie sie es all die Jahre mit gelernt hatten. Doch schienen die Söldner nicht weniger zu werden. Sie kamen aber langsam dem anderen Ende der Brücke näher. Während Kiriko, Miyuki, Yuji und Tomoyuki auf den Brückenkopf zu rannten, streckten sie mit gezielten Schüssen etliche Söldner nieder. Als sie in den Nahkampf übergingen hatten sie die Schar der Feinde weiter ausgedünnt. Jetzt zu acht waren die Soldaten und Söldner auf der Brücke rasch besiegt. „Folgt uns in den Palast,“ sprach Tomoyuki sichtlich zufrieden, „rasch bevor der Feind nach rücken kann.“ Erst wieder im Palast gönnten sich Yoshito, Akiba, Akane und Io eine kurze Pause. Tomoyuki ließ ihnen einige Minuten zum aufatmen. „Ihr habt da unten einen guten Kampf geführt,“ meinte der Bogenschütze und Attentäter, „doch noch ist er nicht beendet, los folgt uns.“ Die Freunde folgten Kiriko, Miyuki, Yuji und Tomoyuki durch den Palast in die Gärten. Auf ihrem Weg verschlossen und blockierten sie alle Türen.'' ''Kapitel 6: '''Der Garten D'ie Samurai, Soldaten und Söldner erreichten nun auch den Palast. Mehre Stunden hatte es gedauert bis der Weg und die Brücke frei geräumt worden war. Jetzt kostete in das gewaltsame aufbrechen der Türen wertvolle Zeit. Wieder war ein schnelles Vorstürmen durch geschickte Hände vereitelt worden. Ichirō Sakai wandte sich an den Samurai, dem er die wenigen Erfolge verdankte. „Herr Aso,“ brummte der Shogun sauer, „bringt den Mann zur Strecke, der diesen Rückzug organisiert hat!“ „Ja mein Herr,“ erwiderte Takaki Aso und trat eine weitere Tür ein, „wenn ich Koji Shinjo nicht selbst getötet hätte, würde ich glauben das er dahinter steckte.“ Es dauerte immer zwischen zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten bis eine Tür aufgebrochen und die Möbel beiseite geschoben waren. So verlangsamte sich der Vormarsch und kam fast wieder zum Stillstand. Nach vier Stunden hatten sie endlich den Palast durchquert. Sauer standen der Shogun und sein bester Samurai auf dem Podest neben der Treppe zum Palastgarten. Ichirō Sakai ballte die Fäuste und kochte vor Wut. Die gesamte Gartenanlage stand knietief unter Wasser. „Wer hat so einen Garten angelegt,“ fauchte der Shogun wutentbrannt, „die so unter Wasser gesetzt werden kann?“ „Ein Herr Fujio Okawa,“ bemerkte Takaki Aso von dem aufbrausen des Shoguns unbeeindruckt, „er hat auch für andere Herrscher derartige Gärten angelegt.“ Der Shogun hob die Hand und einer seiner Hauptleute ließ nach einer Gruppe Söldner rufen. Diese schickte er in den überfluteten Garten. Ichirō Sakai, Takaki Aso und der Hauptmann sahen zu wie die dreißig Söldner langsam durch das knietiefe Wasser warteten. Auf einmal schrie der erste auf und sackte in die Knie. Hastig fuhren seine Hände ins Wasser um nach dem Fuß zu greifen. Nun ein Zweiter und ein Dritter, dann ein Vierter und Fünfter. „Aus dem Wasser raus!“ brüllte der Hauptmann zornig, „los alle aus dem Wasser raus!“ Unter starken Schmerzen humpelten die Männer von ihren Kameraden gestützt wieder auf die Treppe. In den blutigen Füßen stachen Fußeisen. „'''I'rgend wo in der Gartenanlage befindet sich der Mechanismus mit dem das Wasser abgelassen werden kann,“ überlegte Takaki Aso und sah dem Shogun in die Augen, „wir müssen diesen Mechanismus aktivieren sonst endet euer Vormarsch hier.“ „Wir müssen!“ meinte der Shogun noch zorniger, „ihr meint wohl ihr müsst?!“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Takaki Aso bestimmend, „sie mein Herr Sakai werden mich begleiten, sonst endet unsere Zusammenarbeit hier!“ Der Shogun umfasste den Griff seines Katanas feste und starrte den Samurai wütend an. „Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl,“ brummte Ichirō Sakai mürrisch, „wenn ich meine Rache haben will.“ Mit drei seiner besten Samurai folgten sie Takaki Aso. Dieser schritt langsam durch das Wasser. Jede Bewegung war genausten durchdacht. Mittlerweile brach der Morgen des 9.07.1177 an. In mitten der Gartenanlage befanden sich zwei kleine Hügel. Diese waren mit einer Brücke verbunden. Auf diesen Hügeln standen zwei kleine Bauwerke. Wie kleine Ebenbilder des Palastes. Der Shogun und seine drei Samurai stiegen aus dem Wasser und warfen prüfende Blicke auf die Bauwerke und die Sträucher um sie herum. „Sucht ihr in diesem,“ bemerkte Takaki Aso während er aus dem Wasser trat, „ich untersuche das andere.“ Der Shogun nickte sauer. Vorsichtig setzte Ichirō Sakai seinen Fuß in das kleine Gebäude. Es war liebevoll eingerichtet und verziert worden. Er befahl seinen Samurai den Eingang zu bewachen, nur einer sollte neben ihm bleiben. Sie stellten den Raum auf den Kopf. Fanden aber nichts was an einen Hebel oder Rad erinnerte. „Also ihnen haben viele unschuldige Menschen ein grausames Schicksal zu verdanken?“ fragte einen Frauenstimme hart und betroffen zugleich, „nur weil man ihrem Bruder die Frau raubte, rechtfertigt dies die Vergewaltigungen so vieler unschuldiger Frauen?“ Der Shogun drehte sich auf der Stelle und suchte mit den Augen nach der Frau, welche ihn angesprochen hatte. „Zeigt euch,“ sprach Ichirō Sakai und zog dabei sein Katana aus der Scheide, „zeigen sie sich?“ Nun trat eine junge Frau aus dem Schatten der einzigen Säule des Raumes. Sie trug die Übungsrüstung mit Helm, aber kein Übungsschwert. „Ihr habt meine Leute auf dem Weg zur Brücke erschlagen,“ erinnerte sich der Shogun, „bewundernswert für eine nicht fertig ausgebildete Soldatin.“ „Wenn ihr wollt,“ meinte Ichirō Sakai mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „könnte ich eure Ausbildung beenden.“'' '''D'ie Frage blieb unbeantwortet. „Nun gut, dann werde ich euch meinen Männern überlassen,“ lachte der Shogun finster, „die werden sich mit ihnen zu amüsieren wissen.“ „Welche Männer?“ fragte die Frau kalt und unbeeindruckt, „etwa die zwei vor der Tür und der eine neben ihnen?“ In dem Moment hörte der Shogun das Röcheln des Mannes neben ihm. Er blickte den Samurai an und erschrak. Jemand hatte ihm eine Saigabel von links nach rechts durch den Hals gestoßen. Vor der Tür sah er einen zweiten Samurai auf die Knie fallen und nach vorne weg kippen. Jemand stieß ihm eine Yari in den Rücken. Nun traten zwei junge Männer und eine zweite junge Frau in den Raum. Ichirō Sakai fand sich jetzt umstellt vor. Die vier Angreifer hielten einen sicheren Abstand zu ihm, so dass er sie mit seinem Katana nicht sofort erreichen konnte. „Lasst mich ziehen und ich befehle den Rückzug meiner Truppen!“ schlug der Shogun vor und hoffte das die vier Angreifer ihm glauben würden. „Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät,“ erwiderte die junge Frau vor ihm, die Stadt brennt.“ „Die gerettet werden konnten, sind gerettet!“ sprach der junge Mann hinter ihm, „für alle anderen kommt jede Hilfe zu spät!“ „Eure Truppen werden die Stadt einnehmen und siegreich sein,“ fuhr die zweite junge Frau fort, „doch werdet ihr diesen Sieg nicht mehr erleben.“ „Ihr habt die Wahl,“ beendete der zweite junge Mann ernst, „wählt den Weg des Seppuku oder wir werden euer Leben beenden.“ Ichirō Sakai sah auf den Boden. „Lasst mich einen Moment überlegen,“ bat der Shogun nachdenklich, „ich bitte darum.“ „Ihr habt fünf Minuten,“ willigte die Frau vor ihm ein, „mehr Zeit geben wir euch aber nicht!“'' Kapitel 7: '„wie es die Ehre verlangt.“ Z'ur gleichen Zeit auf der anderen kleinen Insel. Takaki Aso sah von weitem das Rat mit dem das Schott geöffnet werden konnte. Doch daneben wartet bereits jemand, den der Samurai gut kannte. „Ihr tragt die Schuld am Schicksal eures Bruders,“ bemerkte der Samurai und musterte die Umgebung, „ihr habt diesen Krieg zu verschulden.“ „Diese Worte habe ich die ganzen sieben Jahre des öfteren gehört,“ meinte der junge Kaiser, „wenn ihr mich provozieren wollt, müsst ihr euch schon etwas anderes einfallen lassen.“ „Das sind nicht eure Worte und dies hier ist auch nicht euer Plan,“ betonte der Samurai abfällig, „ihr seit nicht wie euer Bruder.“ „Derjenige, der die Flucht geplant hat,“ fuhr Takaki fort, „ist ihm ähnlicher als ihr es je sein werdet.“ „Ich habe neben Koji Shinjo das Kämpfen gelernt,“ sprach eine Stimme von der Seite, „er war einer meiner besten Freunde.“ Takaki Aso drehte sich langsam um und erblickte den Mann in rotem Kampfanzug der Bogenschützen. „Das dachte ich mir schon,“ lächelte der Samurai zuversichtlich, „dass ihr hinter diesem Fluchtplan steckt.“ „Dieser Nichtsnutz von jungem Kaiser hätte so etwas niemals umsetzen können,“ sprach Takaki Aso weiter, „ihr wisst genau was er getan hat und schützt ihn dennoch.“ „Das was er tat ist nichts im Vergleich, was eure Soldaten letzte Nacht getan haben,“ bemerkte Tomoyuki kalt, „ihr wisst von was ich spreche.“ Der Samurai sah abwechselnd zu dem rot gewandeten Bogenschützen und zum jungen Kaiser. Dieser klemmte gerade einen Pfeil in die Sehne seines Bogens. „Von euch Bogenschütze,“ sprach Takaki nachdenklich, „habe ich nicht erwartet, dass ihr Ehre besitzt.“ „Von euch;“ wandte sich der Samurai an den jungen Kaiser. „erwarte ich einen ehrenvollen Kampf!“ „Damit ihr ihn mit euer Überlegenheit nieder strecken könnt?“ bemerkte Tomoyuki ernst, „so wie ihr seinen Bruder getötet habt?“ „Ich bestehe auf einen Kampf wie es meine Ehre gestattet,“ wiederholte Takaki mit ernster Stimme, „Mann gegen Mann und Schwert gegen Schwert.“ „Wenn dem so ist soll dem so sein,“ entgegnet Tomoyuki und lächelte, „dann aber ohne eure Überlegenheit!“ Ehe der Samurai reagieren konnte, durchbohrte der Pfeil dessen Schienbein. Tomoyuki legte einen neuen Pfeil ein und wandte sich an den jungen Kaiser. „Jetzt kämpft ihr mit dem Schwert,“ sprach der Bogenschütze und Attentäter, „wie es die Ehre verlangt.“ „'''I'ch werde nicht gegen ihn kämpfen,“ erwiderte der junge Kaiser und schob sein Katana zurück, „ich möchte nicht wie er sein, der eine Verletzung seines Gegners ausnutzt.“ „Wohl gesprochen mein junger Herr,“ lächelte Tomoyuki erfreut, „nun geht, eure Liebste wartet auf euch.“ Der junge Kaiser verschwand hinter einem der Sträucher und man hörte wie er ins Wasser trat. „Das ist Ehre,“ betonte Tomoyuki und sah dem Samurai in die Augen, „selbst wenn er in manchen Dingen ein Nichtsnutz ist, so besitzt er mehr Ehre als wir.“ „Ich war dabei, als jener Mann fiel, den ihr rächen wolltet,“ sprach der Bogenschütze mit harter Stimme, „es war im Gewühl des Gefechts, wir sahen sein Gesicht erst nach dem wir ihm seinen Helm und die Maske abnahmen.“ „Mein Hauptmann und guter Freund hat euch die Wahrheit gesagt,“ fuhr Tomoyuki traurig fort, „wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich euch euer Leben lassen, doch da ihr erst ruhen werdet, wenn eure Rache beendet ist, kann ich euch nicht am Leben lassen.“ „Der Krieg macht uns alle zu Ungeheuern,“ erwiderte der Samurai und umfasste die Wunde, „es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es den Menschen in uns vernichtet.“ „Nicht jeder wird zum Ungeheuer,“ meinte Tomoyuki mit noch immer trauriger Stimme, „der Mensch in uns hat immer die Möglichkeit die Oberhand zurück zu gewinnen.“ „Schwört mir,“ meinte der Bogenschütze und Attentäter, „dass ihr eure Rache hinter euch lässt, damit ich euer Leben schonen kann.“ „Das kann ich nicht,“ sprach Takaki und wirkte plötzlich betroffen, „wenn ich heute mein Leben verlieren muss, dann versprecht mir etwas.“'' D'''er Bogenschütze und Attentäter runzelte die Stirn, „was soll ich euch versprechen?“ „Nehmt meinen Körper mit und verbrennt ihn außerhalb dieser Stadt,“ bat der Samurai und etwas beruhigendes lag in seiner Stimme, „seit mein Kaishaku-Nin.“ Tomoyuki nickte und rief sich den rituellen Ablauf in Erinnerung. Takaki Aso ertrug all die nun folgenden Schmerzen ohne sein Gesicht zu verzerren und ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Bis zum letzten Atemzug hielt er aus und kippte nach vorne um. Die vier Freunde verließen das kleine Haus auf dem Hügel und eilten zu Tomoyuki. „Warum nehmt ihr seinen Körper mit?“ fragte Akane verwundert, „lasst ihn doch hier liegen?“ „Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal,“ erwiderte der Bogenschütze und Attentäter, „öffnet das Schott und kommt nach.“ Akiba und Yoshito begannen das große Rad langsam zu drehen. Bis es sich nicht mehr drehen ließ. Jetzt rannten die vier Freunde Tomoyuki hinter her. Die Samurai auf der Treppe sahen zu wie der Wasserstand langsam sank. Bald war der aufgeweichte Boden zu sehen und auch die unzähligen Fußeisen. Der Hauptmann schickte die Söldner vor. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie sahen aus wie bewaffnetet Schweine die sich im Dreck gesult hatten. Gegen Mittag waren auch die letzten Teile der Kaiserstadt eingenommen. Die Siegesfreude hielt aber nicht besonders lange an. Sie fand ein jähes Ende als die Leiche von Shogun Ichirō Sakai gefunden wurde. „Er wollte im Kampf sterben,“ murmelte der Hauptmann nachdenklich als er die Schnitt und Stichverletzungen erblickte, „er starb wie seine Opfer, brutal und unter Schmerzen.“ „Errichtet einen Scheiterhaufen und verbrennt ihn,“ befahl der Hauptmann, „wenn er verbrannt ist, räumen wir diese Stadt.“ Am späten Abend zogen die Samurai, Soldaten und Söldner ab. Sie ließen die verbrannten Häuser und verwüsteten Straßen hinter sich. Die Schmach des geordneten Rückzugs, der fünfhundert Opfer durch die Bogenschützen gefordert hatte, saß tief in den Herzen der Hauptleute. Die reiche Beute vermochte nicht über die Trauer und Demütigung hin weg zu kommen. Ein siebenjähriger Krieg fand ein Ende doch hinterließ er eine tiefe Wunde die so schnell nicht heilen würde. ''Epilog; T'omoyuki blickte auf den Scheiterhaufen und dem leblosen Takaki Aso. „Finde deinen Frieden.“ sprach der Bogenschütze und zündete das Holz an. Während das Feuer den ganzen Scheiterhaufen verschlang, suchte sich Tomoyuki einen Platz wo er sich hinsetzten konnte. Nach dem nur noch Asche übrig war und Rauchsäulen in den Himmel aufstiegen, stand Tomoyuki auf. Er lächelte und begann leise ein kleines Lied zu singen. Das hatten ihm seine Eltern beigebracht. Die Gruppe der Überlebenden trennte sich an der Kreuzung der zwei Handelsrouten. „Gebt auf euch acht junger Kaiser und passt auf eure Frau auf,“ lächelte Tomoyuki zufrieden, „bleibt unauffällig und vergesst wer ihr seit.“ „Wenn der Tag gekommen ist,“ fuhr der Bogenschütze fort, „werde ich euch finden und ihr erhaltet das Schwert eures Bruders und das eures Vaters.“ Mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung verabschiedeten sie beide Männer und gingen getrennte Wege. Den Bogenschützen schlossen sich die vier Freunde an. Während die Überlebenden nach Osten zogen, schlug es die Acht nach Westen. Sie würden in Roshin Hay erst mal untertauchen. In einem Gasthaus fand Tomoyuki wieder etwas Zeit um sich seinem Tagebuch zu widmen. Er ließ die letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren und begann zu schreiben; „'''A'm Abend des 9.07.1177 war der Krieg um die goldene Stadt des Kaisers vorüber. Er hat unzählige Opfer gefordert. Unter den Soldaten, Samurai und Söldnern beider Seiten. Aber auch unter denen die kein Schwert trugen und keinen Pfeil abgefeuert hatten. Eine einst wohlhabende Stadt ist jetzt eine verlassene Ruine. Ein Ort an dem das Grauen des Krieges noch lange zu sehen sein wird. Ein Zeugnis der Brutalität und Grausamkeit. Der Kaiser und sein erstgeborener Sohn fielen und lassen eine große Lücke im Machtgefüge des Reiches. Der junge Sohn und die Tochter sind noch nicht bereit den Thron zu besteigen. Sie vielleicht, er aber noch nicht. Schließlich hat er das Drama ausgelöst. Doch das ist nicht der wesentliche Grund. Die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, dass ein neuer Kaiser den Thron des Reiches besteigt. Spuren müssen beseitigt, verborgene Feinde ausgeschaltet und das Blut des Kaisers geheimgehalten werden. Darüber hinaus muss ich die Insignien der Macht in Sicherheit bringen. Niemand darf sie finden, bis der Zeitpunkt für die Krönung des neuen Kaisers gekommen ist. Der siebenjährige Krieg ist beendet, doch der Wahnsinn den er nach sich zieht hat erst begonnen. Die Zeit der blutigen Tränen und des brennenden Atems.'' '''''Tomoyuki Tanaka am 12.07.1177 Nachwort D'er Bogenschütze räumte das Schreibzeug sorgfältig zusammen und rollte das Papier zusammen. Yoshito klopfte an die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. „Würdest du mir ein Gefallen tun?“ wollte der junge Mann wissen. „Dich zu ende ausbilden?“ lachte Tomoyuki fröhlich, „nein, du und deine Freunde brauchen das nicht mehr.“ „Ich wollte dich nur fragen,“ kicherte Yoshito vergnügt, „ob du mir dieses Lied beibringen kannst, dass was du auf der Reise immer leise gesungen hast.“ '''''Hauptrollen; Bild:Kiriko Chujo.JPG|Kiriko Chujo Bild:Miyuki Otonashi.JPG|Miyuki Otonashi Bild:Tomoyuki Tanaka.JPG|Tomoyuki Tanaka Bild:Yuji Shinoda.JPG|Yuji Shinoda Bild:Yoshito Chujo.JPG|Yoshito Chujo Bild:Akiba Kyosuke.JPG|Akiba Kyosuke Bild:Akane Kazama.JPG|Akane Kazama Bild:Io Shinoda.JPG|Io Shinoda.JPG Nebenrollen; Bild:17 Luftnomaden Fujio Okawa.JPG|Fujio Okawa.JPG Inventar; Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left|Theme 1; Der Untergang der Goldenen Stadt thumb|300px|right|Theme 2; Die kein Schwert trugen und keinen Pfeil abschossen thumb|300px|left|Theme 3; Tomoyuki Tanaka und der letzte Widerstand thumb|300px|right|Theme 4; Tomoyuki´s Lied thumb|300px|left|Theme 5; Tomoyuki´s kleiner Sieg thumb|300px|right|Theme 6; Untergetaucht Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik